


温柔地sm你

by SitByYourSide



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Whipping, 无未成年人, 无车, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitByYourSide/pseuds/SitByYourSide
Summary: 旧文搬运，未改动
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 5





	温柔地sm你

今天是抹掉慰灵碑上宇智波带土姓名的日子。工匠动手时，六代目火影意外地出现，并一言不发站到天黑。  
傍晚六点，平日卡卡西回家的时候。带土坐在餐桌边，隐约感到不快乐。终于卡卡西回来了，带着浓烈的酒味。

“抱歉，没有给你准备晚饭……”卡卡西愧疚地说。  
带土刚想说不要紧，卡卡西忽然开口。  
“带土，你能不能，打我一顿？”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“我……”卡卡西张了张嘴，后知后觉地感受到耻意。  
“对不起，带土，我喝得太多了。”  
他转身要走，却又被带土拉住。  
“等等……如果你想要的话。”  
带土犹疑地看向卡卡西的眼睛。“我不是什么虐待狂，卡卡西，我只是……如果你想。”  
带土想了一会，走上前抱住了对方。  
他很少和人拥抱。小的时候，当然有过很多次，奶奶、玖辛奈、路边需要帮助的老人们，带土都很乐意给出爱的抱抱。他也曾把卡卡西抱个满怀，可惜没几秒就被对方挣脱了。  
而在那之后，带土就没再拥抱过什么人。带土的胳膊伸得长长的，把卡卡西圈在怀里，胸口却并没有贴近。  
“如果你想要……”他又重复了一遍。  
卡卡西的身体僵住了，和小时候一样。带土正在担心他会不会再挣脱出去，胸口却感受到另一个心跳。  
卡卡西的身体好热啊。他想。

可是这样似乎不太好。带土心想。  
几分钟前，他扭捏地问卡卡西想怎么打，打哪里——听听，真变态。  
“鞭背吧……”卡卡西犹豫地说。  
于是带土转身做好了藤条。转回来时，却看到赤裸着的卡卡西正背对着他跪下。  
“你你干什么！”  
“暗部似乎是跪着受罚……”  
“衣服呢！至少把裤子穿上吧！”  
“……”  
卡卡西老实地提上了裤子。当他再次背对带土跪下时，带土的心脏开始不适。他还戴回了面罩，这样看去，就像平日的卡卡西跪在带土面前，露着光裸的脊背，低着头，左臂的暗部纹身诡异地性感。  
可再让他脱似乎更不好。带土心想。  
“我要开始了……要是痛就叫出来。”

藤条是一种坚硬的刑具，带土也没有手软。每一次的抽打都划破空气，带来切开皮肉似的痛楚。卡卡西跪得笔直，将双手绑在身后，只在藤条触及皮肉时轻声呜咽。他偏白的背部变得发红肿胀，因为激烈的疼痛不停颤抖。  
带土握着藤条，有些茫然。他听见卡卡西越发急促的喘息，像是在床上。  
卡卡西说他想要一场惩戒。虽然带土并不知道该怎么惩戒，也不知道为什么卡卡西忽然想要惩罚自己。难道因为慰灵碑上的姓名？这太可笑了，明明他还好好地站在这里。但既然卡卡西想要，带土想，那他就愿意满足他。  
带土再次扬手，小心地避过内脏，鞭打只会带来疼痛的地方。

但卡卡西抖得厉害。不仅是痛，带土清楚自己的力道，这种程度卡卡西根本不会疼痛。  
心理因素吗？……要不，安慰他一下吧。  
带土这么想着，提手结影分身印。出现的是戴着风镜和护额的男孩子，和卡卡西告别的带土。  
“对他温柔一点啊。”带土冲着走过去的男孩子说。  
“我当然知道！”  
小带土神气地昂头。卡卡西愣住了。

卡卡西转过头，看着年轻而完好的带土走过来。这是假的，这只是一个影分身，他立刻自我提醒，但仍然听见自己如雷的心跳。  
小带土站在卡卡西面前，抬起头看他。  
“你好高啊……”他说，慢慢红了脸。  
卡卡西的脸也变得通红。带土在想什么，卡卡西暗暗地埋怨，冒冒失失变出年轻时的自己，难道他以为这样能让我轻松点吗？  
小带土逐渐紧张起来，卡卡西像一动不动的大龙，遮住了他的影子。他注意到卡卡西的乳头是红的，坚硬地挺立出来。  
他正胡思乱想着，卡卡西忽然低下了头。他低到带土可以摸到他的程度，“这样可以吗？”  
带土点点头，伸手摸到了卡卡西的头发。  
“太疼就叫出来喔。”小带土说。  
沉默的大带土忽然抽下一鞭，卡卡西本能地颤栗。“很痛吗？”小带土关切地问。  
卡卡西摇头，被这样的两个带土夹击，他忘掉了这是一场惩罚。鞭打并没有停止，带土的用力丝毫不减，伴随着吓人的风声，背上的鞭印越发红肿，但卡卡西全然已经忘掉了疼痛。他的性器越翘越高，渗出的兴奋的液体沾湿了裤子。小带土摸着他的脑袋，直直地盯着它看。  
身后的大带土也停了手。  
“卡卡西想要了吗？”小带土问。  
卡卡西僵住了。他以为自己能藏好。  
“我不是受虐狂……”卡卡西无力地说。  
“是也没关系。”大带土皱着眉，“还要继续吗？”  
“嗯，继续。”  
“不能继续了，卡卡西，你的背破了。”带土又说，丢下沾有血迹的藤条（带土想起这是自己身上的木遁细胞，忽然有点脸红），招呼小带土给他上药。  
“只是鞭背，你也这么兴奋啊……”  
带土盯着卡卡西掩饰不住的胯下。  
“要我帮你吗？”  
他好心地问。


End file.
